What If
by Enjeru
Summary: What if the barrier keeping the many dimensions in the universe seperate suddenly crashed and all the alternate dimensions collided? My friends and I take an adventure into the unknown. Chapter 8 and 9 up! DISCONTINUED!
1. The Beginning

Hola, everyone!

Well, I wanted to write my own version about how my friend (maybe others) and I got sucked into "Anime World", but there's going to be a few twists put in and of course randomness will ensue. I hope you all enjoy!

Warnings: Violence, swearing, randomness, yaoi, yuri, and more…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line/plot and the original characters are mine…though they are actually my friends so I don't really own them…uh…yeah…on with the story!

* * *

(Demon World) 

Yusuke trudged after the teenage form of his boss in great huff. The hike to the farthest edges of the demon world was proving to be quite annoying. Walking through the three major territories of the Demon Lords wasn't so bad, but as you traveled further out you encountered dense forests, with trees so close there was barely any sun making it to the hungry shrubbery nestled on the ground and of course the land just had to make it harder to walk on my inclining swiftly into a giant mountain ridge.

Yusuke growled, 'Why the hell am I here again?' he thought to himself as he nearly tripped over a fallen log…again. 'Damn it! This would have been better suited to Kurama; he's the fucking nature whiz, not me!' Koenma looked ahead to see light emerging from a gap in the tree lining, finally an exit had appeared.

"Hurry up, Yusuke, we're almost there!" Yusuke stumbled after the cape-clad prince and grumbled some choice insults behind the Death Prince's back.

"What the hell are we doing anyway?"

"Geez, Yusuke, do you not listen?" Koenma sighed irritated, "We've come to set up the outer barrier seal." Yusuke raised an eyebrow in confusion and swung from a low branch to land beside the other brunette.

"Outer barrier seal?"

"Yes, centuries ago, when we decided to remove the demons from the human world for humanity's safety, we needed to create a place for these demons to go. Spirit World technology at the time was able to create another realm, the Demon World, but then a problem occurred."

"What?" Yusuke grimaced when he freed himself from the branch trying to keep him within the forest at the bright light. Not to mention that the sunlight was also being reflected off the fresh snow as well. Wait? 'A rain forest and then snow, man, the Demon World is messed up.' Koenma continued on with the trek up the mountain without hesitation or surprise at his surroundings.

"There are a set number of dimensions, not that we know that number, because we don't and it would be impossible to find out how many there are. But creating our own dimension set the universe off balance and to keep the Demon World from clashing with the Human World we created that weak barrier that we needed the Spirit Detectives to patrol. That barrier was weak, because we use most of our energy and time on this barrier." Koenma pointed above him and Yusuke followed the digit to see what looked like a huge version of the Aurora Lights spreading out in all directions. Yusuke's jaw fell open in wonder, the barrier was beautiful and the pure energy coming off it seemed overwhelming.

"The barrier is invisible from a distance and there's special wards surround this area so that no one can interfere with the barrier's primary function, that's why we couldn't have Botan open a portal for us and the wards are programmed to resist herds, that's why I only brought you along for the ride. Now, are all your questions answered?" Koenma asked as he continued on towards the peak of the mountain, Yusuke hot on his heels.

"No, what's the barrier's primary function?"

"To keep the dimensions of the universe from colliding and/or merging with others, it could cause chaos, and before you ask, we are traveling up to the barrier because every seven years it kind of needs a tune up. We need to provide it with enough energy to last another seven years." Yusuke sighed, he was already tired enough and now he had to give the stupid barrier his energy, 'Why else would this stupid pacifier-sucking bastard drag me of all people along with him?!?!?!?!'

* * *

(Reality Human World) 

Meanwhile, in a small town located in southern Wisconsin, Jessica had just gotten home from school. Being a senior she got out of school before her younger sisters and now had the whole house to herself for about an hour. Life was good! After a quick snack, she made her way to the basement where the family computer was situated. 'To the internet!' She thought as she sipped some Mountain Dew.

The chocolate purple walls and brown carpet was a welcoming site after a hard day at school, high school was such a drag! She sat down carefully in the broken computer chair, her younger sister had ripped the back part of the chair clear off, and then log in. She bounced a little in her chair as the computer brought up her background to life on the screen. The familiar Myspace IM login popped up, but she ignored it for now, instead she went to check her e-mail instead.

* * *

(Anime Human World) 

"YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!" Atsuko looked up with a drunken smile on her face to the young girl standing in the doorway. She was shaking with anger, her long brown hair pinned up in a cute messy bun style, wearing a pale pink tank-top, and comfortable jeans.

"Oh…Keiko, dear? Is that you, are you looking for Yusuke? He's not here right now!" The drunken mother went back to watching t.v. and Keiko gave a quick bow before leaving the apartment buildings.

"That jerk! This is the second date he's skipped out on this week, he's so immature!" Keiko was positively steaming and she felt hot tears well up in the corners of her eyes. She didn't even see the tall figure heading towards her until she had crashed into him completely. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Hey, it's ok, Keiko." Said a shrill voice from above her and she craned her neck to focus her gaze on her boyfriend's best friend, Kazuma Kuwabara. Keiko blushed with embarrassment and quickly wiped at the tears caught in her eyes.

"H-hello, Kuwabara, how are you?" Kuwabara gave the girl a sympathetic look.

"I could ask you the same thing, is Urameshi being an idiot, again?"

"He didn't show up at the cinema." Kuwabara laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and lead her down the street with him. Digging in his pocket he produced a purple Spirit World compact communication device. He flipped it open and fuzz appeared on the screen.

"I'm heading to Genkai's shrine to visit Yukina, how about you come with me; Yukina would like it if more girls visited her." Keiko nodded and smiled, she hadn't seen the young ice apparition in awhile. It'd be good to see her innocent and smiling face again. Kuwabara grinned when the fuzz on the screen was soon replaced with the face of everyone's favorite Grim Reaper.

"Hey there, Botan. Keiko here would like to give her boyfriend a piece of her mind, could you patch us through to his compact?" Botan nodded cheerfully and the screen went to fuzz again and the psychic let it fall into Keiko's waiting hands. She had adorned the same smirk that the large male had, 'Oh, Yusuke, you're going to get it now!'

* * *

(Demon World) 

Yusuke was sweating.

It caused his shirt to cling uncomfortably to his skin, he wanted to remove the annoying piece of clothing, but Koenma had said it would break his concentration and the flow of spirit energy. Yusuke couldn't stop the energy flow until the process was totally complete, any hesitation or break in the feeding during this time, when the barrier was most vulnerable, would cause the whole structure to collapse in on itself.

Koenma was maintaining wards on the surrounding area so that access spirit energy didn't destroy them while keeping a close eye on Yusuke, the success of this little mission counted on the delinquent to stay concentrated and focus on the task at hand. Yusuke wasn't very skilled in those areas, but luckily feeding the barrier with an S-class demon meant the process only had to last for a few more minutes.

* * *

(Reality Human World) 

In the same town Jessica lived in, Kayla was in her own house, sitting on the couch, fiddling with the laptop before her. The t.v. was on in front and her attention shifted from it to her Myspace profile and back again. Brushing some her dark brown and dyed pink bangs out of her face, she leaned forward and typed with experienced speed. Music made itself present and all seemed right in the world.

* * *

(Demon World) 

A sudden beeping caught Yusuke off guard, but he held firm with the energy transfer, not moving a muscle even though the annoying beeping from his pocket became more noticeable in such a peaceful and quiet place.

"Koenma! Get your ass over here and turn it off already!" Koenma frowned at being ordered around so rudely but proceeded to stroll over to Yusuke and fishing the source of the noise from Yusuke's side pocket awkwardly. He opened his hand to reveal the purple compact. Koenma and Yusuke gave each other identical confused looks, 'What could Botan want?' Koenma flipped open the lid and the screen showed not the usually cheery blue haired assistant, but instead an agitated brunette.

Koenma dropped the device as Keiko's shrill echoed loudly in both boys' ears, "YUSUKE!!!!!! YOU JERK!!!! How could you skip out on _another _date, you moron!" Koenma held his hands over his ears and Yusuke started, 'Shit! I totally forgot about the movies!' and during that brief second where Yusuke's attention was turned elsewhere, the dark blue glow of Yusuke's hands had turned a more light blue in color. Koenma noticed the sudden drop in energy that the hybrid was supplying and his eyes widened.

"No, Yusuke! The barrier!" Hearing the Prince's yell above his girlfriend's scolding, Yusuke glanced up in horror as the colors swirled together and the ground started to shake violently as the colors shot out crossing in odd angles and patterns across the sky, like a crack spreading in a broken mirror.

"Yusuke? Yusuke, what's going on?" Yusuke couldn't even hear Keiko's concerned voice at the moment, one thought just kept repeating his head;

"Oh shit…"

* * *

(Reality Human World) 

Jessica screeched in surprise when suddenly everything started to shake, 'An earthquake?' She was frozen in place not sure what was going on and not really believing that it really was happening. Finally deciding she should probably move away from objects that could fall on her, she made to get up when her eyes dilated and slight dizziness caused her to flop back into her chair. 'Did it suddenly get brighter in here?' Curiously she looked up to stare straight at a swirling portal of colors and bright light.

She screamed in fright as her short brown hair flew upwards as well as her clothes as the portal sucked inward like a vacuum, eager to swallow her whole. She waved her arms and legs in desperate attempt to stop herself from floating upwards into the unknown. Terror was frozen on her face as she entered the portal; she was surrounded by blinded white light and comforting warmth, before everything went black.

* * *

(Reality Human World) 

Kayla was experiencing a very similar moment at her house, the ground seemed to shake with anger and her laptop nearly fell off the table she had it sat atop it. She was panicking as suddenly the blanket she had draped over her lap was tugged out of her grasp and disappeared below the couch and out of site, next went the table and laptop, Kayla gulped and tried to crawl her away across the couch and away from the sudden tornado type of feeling coming from under the couch.

Kayla fell backwards with a squeak of surprise as the whole couch was lifted upwards and sucked into, what Kayla could know see, a colorful swirling portal. Next thing she knew, warmth had engulfed her and the world around her faded to black.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one! Hope you like it so far, I have an idea where I'm going with this…kind of. The main dimension in this chapter was Yu Yu Hakusho world and I'm pretty sure the next one might be centered around that one too, but soon, it'll branch out. Please review, I'd like to know what you thought of it so far. 


	2. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any future animes/movies/books etc. that will soon be involved with this story. I do however own myself (Jessica) and my friend (Kayla) owns herself…

* * *

(Spirit World) 

If Yusuke thought the mess of ogres and stacks of paper in Spirit World had been chaotic beforehand, he didn't want to know what the blur of colors and raining files were considered know. The place was in complete panic! The ogres were tripping over each other, scrambling to fix the problem he just created. Yusuke tried to file past the busy Spirit World employees without getting in their way, but that was nearly impossible and by the time he made it to Koenma's office, a certain blue haired grim reaper was there to greet him.

"Ow! What the fuck!"

"Greeting him" literally translated into "knocking him upside the head with trusty oar". Botan glared down at the spirit detective nursing the forming bruise on his cheek.

"Yusuke, you idiot! Koenma, we shouldn't have trusted him to do such a task." Yusuke scrambled up so that he had the height advantage, trying to intimidate her.

"Me? You're the one that let Keiko call me!" Botan gulped nervously.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have answered!" She then gave a 'huff' and gifted the delinquent with the cold shoulder stating that the conversation was over. Koenma, who moments prior had been zipping through files with impressive speed, seemed to have different views.

"We're lucky that Yusuke had given enough energy that we only needed a few backup wards to stabilize the force field long enough for my father's team to come in and complete the job." He glared at Yusuke, getting his father involved meant he would be punished; he rubbed his bottom already fearing the spankings to come. Yusuke just grinned at the news.

"Then everything's good? No big deal?"

"No, Yusuke, very big deal. True it would have been a grave situation if we hadn't already had measures to correct your mistake," Yusuke muttered about not being trusted by anyone, but Koenma chose to ignore him, "but we still have a problem."

"What has happened, Koenma?" Botan asked, being curious about the mission at hand. Koenma looked down at the many folders scattered about his desk.

"New spirits have entered our dimension and I'm guessing other dimensions have spirits mixed in all the wrong places." Koenma sighed; he felt the beginning of a massive headache coming on. "To get them all to their right worlds again will be a complicated task, some might even be lost forever in the wrong dimension, this is why it is a big deal, Yusuke."

Botan looked down with forlorn, "Oh dear…"

* * *

(With Jessica) 

Before she even opened her eyes she felt the warm breeze on her bare skin and the grass beneath her tickled her face. Where was she? She slowly opened her eyes, viewing from the ground a beautiful city park. Oh, pretty…wait a minute! Jessica sat up suddenly and looked around in panic, her last memory was…

Portal! Her eyes widen, that couldn't have happened, right? The trees were still green and the grass reached for the summer sun…but it was autumn in Wisconsin. So, if this wasn't Wisconsin, where the heck was she? She stood up and brushed herself off, just now noticing the other park dwellers giving her odd looks.

"I need to find a payphone…" She wondered off out of the park and into the strange world around her with hopes of getting back home.

* * *

(With Kayla) 

"Ma'am?" Kayla squirmed away from the offending hand poking her, mumbling about more sleep. "Um, Ma'am? You really can't sleep in the middle of the street." That statement successful brought Kayla's to a conscious state. She blinked tired eyes and groaned, she had left her eye contacts in. As she focused her eyes she caught sight of familiar patterns. What was she doing sleeping on the couch?

"Ma'am?" Kayla sprung up and turned to face the voice that awoke her and she was taken back to find that what he had said was true. The couch was in the middle of a street!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!" Kayla scrambled up from the couch and tried to remember what happened. The man that woke her motioned her to the sidewalk as he led a few others to pick up the couch, removing it from the streets. Kayla remembered colors and wind and…

A portal? Wait, did that really happen? Where was she? She looked around and none of the buildings looked familiar at all. Kayla then spotted a hint to where she might be when a huge red double decker bus drove by.

"I'm in London?" She gasped in surprise. A middle aged portly man walking by overheard her disbelief and approached her.

"That you are, Miss." Kayla turned to address the heavy British accented voice. He smiled at her as he gave her a once over. "You're not from around here, are you?" Kayla shook her head and then noticed the type of clothing the man before her was wearing. She felt ridiculous for asking, but she needed to know,

"Um, Sir, I don't mean to sound weird, but…what year is it?" The man did envelop an odd expression on his face and answered hesitantly.

"It is the year 1972, Miss."

* * *

Awesome, Kayla achieved time travel. I can't believe it, I actually was able to update pretty quickly. Cool! Anyway, sorry it was so short, but the chapters will become longer the more I move into the story. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review! 


	3. Little Girl

'blah' thoughts

"blah" speech

Disclaimer- I don't own anything…or do I? (shifty eyes)

* * *

(Tokyo, Japan) 

Jessica was panicking!

The fact she actually recognized where she was comforting, but at the same time, was not. The people, the clothing, the food, the writing, she was in Japan!

"Okay, so…magical portal takes me to Japan, no big deal, just got to get back home now…"

Jessica, unfortunately, had been unable to locate a payphone and she was pretty sure she had been traveling in circles. She tried communicating with locals, but her Japanese was limited.

"Oh god what am I going to do?!?!?!"

Jessica had no money, no identification, no cell phone; she didn't even have shoes on! She leaned against the side of a Japanese restaurant and tried to think of a way out of this situation.

'Maybe I'm just dreaming? I've had weirder dreams than this, that's for sure.'

She fell to the ground with little grace and put her head in her arms, so what if people stared she was at a lost of what to do.

"Ano, daijoubu desu ka?"

Jessica looked up to find a little girl crouched down in front her. Jessica looked the small child up and down, she couldn't be more than three years old, 'What's she doing walking around on her own? Why…why does she look familiar?' She had short brown hair, with a mini pig-tail, big brown eyes, and an orange and yellow kimono. The little girl cocked her head up at Jessica and smiled,

"Onaka suiteru?" Jessica blinked at the little girl, a tooth clearly missing from her innocent smile.

"Um, Watashi wa sukoshi Nihon-go ga hanashimasu. Sukoshi. Anata ga wakarimasen, ei-go ga hanashimasu?" She shook her head and Jessica sighed.

"Sukoshi ei-go hanashimasu, demo Otou-sama wa ei-go ga hanashimasu!" She reached forward and dragged Jessica up off her bottom and started to pull her in, what seemed to Jessica, a random direction.

"Where are we going?" The girl bit her lip trying to decipher Jessica's language.

"Rin no uchi de ikimasu." It suddenly hit Jessica like a ton of bricks, the reason the girl in front of her looked so familiar. Jessica stopped dead in her tracks causing the girl to fall over. Though she didn't look like an anime character, there was so much similarity; this little girl was Rin-chan from the show Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi, but how? She was from feudal anime Japan, what was a modern real life Rin doing here? Jessica looked around her once more as Rin stood up and took her hand once more.

'Is this really Tokyo, Japan?' And sudden Jessica felt like she was back where she started, 'Where did the portal send me?'

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! I've decided to leave it hanging there so next chapter we'll get more into the plot with Kayla's situation. Will Kayla get to meet Ziggy Stardust, will I get to met Sesshoumaru? Hopefully! Please, review and tell me what you think. 

Translations:

Ano, daijoubu desu ka?: Um, are you alright?

Onaka suiteru?: Are you hungry? (Rin asks me this on a count that I'm looking depress outside a restaurant)

Watashi wa sukoshi Nihon-go ga hanashimasu. Sukoshi. Anata ga wakarimasen, ei-go ga hanashimasu?: I speak a little Japanese. A little. I don't understand you, can you speak English?

Sukoshi ei-go hanashimasu, demo Otou-sama wa ei-go ga hanashimasu!: I speak a little English, but Father can speak English (better)!

Rin no uchi de ikimasu.: We're going to Rin's house.


	4. Homesick

Disclaimer- (hugs Hiei shirt) I wish with all my heart I could own you!!!!! Oh wait! I do! (gets tackled by men in suits) No!!!! I meant I own the shirt!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (I'm hyped on Halloween candy)

* * *

Kayla wasn't sure what to do, not only was she stuck in England; she was stuck in the past. She wondered the streets aimlessly with no idea where she should go or what she would do. 'How would she get back home…' Panic set in suddenly, 'will I ever get home?!?!?!' Kayla felt her eyes sting with the beginning of tears and she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

'Calm down, Kayla, you'll find a way out of this...somehow, for now, um…think of the bright side. England of 1972, the year of Ziggy Stardust, maybe…maybe I'll get the chance to meet him!' Kayla sighed, what was she thinking? She had no money, she didn't have a camera, she didn't have her boots, 'I shouldn't be thinking of that right now…I need to get home, but how do I do that?'

Kayla shivered at the cold weather bit at her skin, it was freezing! She looked up at the dark clouds moving in to cast shadow over the town. Night was fast approaching and she could only imagine how much colder it would become, deciding not to worry about much else except shelter she wondered off in search of somewhere to stay.

The sky darkened and light lit the street and building windows glowed softly, inviting her in. She ended up entering a small inn located on the corner of the street, its Christmas lights a familiar sight. The crowd within the small pub area was still fresh with customers laughing and conversing animatedly.

Kayla traveled over to the counter and addressed the maid behind it. She had curly brown hair and a kind young face; her attire included a soft yellow shirt and matching knee long skirt. She spotted Kayla out of the crowd instantly and wandered over.

"How may I help you, Sweetie?"

Being addressed as such caused Kayla to raise an eyebrow in confusion, maybe the woman was older than Kayla originally thought.

Um, yes, you see I…_arrived_ here quite unexpectedly and…well, I need a place to stay, but I don't have any money." Kayla knew it probably sounded lame and most likely she would be rejected, but she had no other choice but to ask. Before the woman could respond a handsome fellow cruised up towards the bar area and leaned over the counter to kiss the girl's cheek.

"God evening, Honey, we had an interesting day today at work…" he trailed off as he spotted Kayla. Brushing lean fingers through rich brown locks he smiled down at the girl before.

"Well, look who it is, you're the girl we found on the couch this morning." Kayla's eyes widened as she recognized the man as the Britain police officer from earlier.

"Um, yes?" Kayla smiled uncertainly, "I, uh, need a place to stay-"

"Not a problem Miss," He said, cutting Kayla off and gesturing towards the woman behind the counter, "my wife's father owns this inn, though we run it most of the time, I'm sure we could spare a room for you. Bess, do we have a room available?" Bess nodded and reached behind her to the wall supporting several hooks, a few of them had keys dangling unused. Kayla soon found a shiny old style metal key shoved into her hand.

"Wait," she said, slightly panicked, "I don't have any money!" The man just smiled and his wife Bess chuckled.

"It is fine, as future parents we couldn't possible turn down a youngling in need from our home." Kayla noticed that Bess touched her stomach with a fond carefulness and she smiled.

"Thank you so much!" The husband waved it off with smile.

"No need of that, now go rest up, breakfast is served at eight o'clock sharp." Bess lead Kayla up the stairs to the second level where the rooms were rented out. She walked all the way down the hall and opened the second to last door on the right, with a metal number 4 hanging next to it.

"This will be your room, Dear, make yourself at home." Kayla nodded and thanked the other woman a few more times. Bess handed back Kayla's key before closing the door leaving Kayla behind in the cozy little bedroom. A single twin-sized bed lay against the opposite wall near a window and a nightstand with a lamp which matched the curtains in color, an oak dresser stood on the other wall next to another wooden door, which Kayla guessed lead to a bathroom. The third wall had an old off-colored love seat thrown in to fill up the room.

Truly just wanting to forget the whole event that happened to day she strolled over to the bed and flopped down on it. The warmth of the soft quilt engulfed her and she imagined that she was back home again, with her parents not too far down the hall, her brother and his wife safe in their home, her niece excepted to come soon. She fell asleep in the surging feeling of homesickness.

As time passed the customers left and the husband locked up the pub downstairs while Bess headed upstairs and towards her own room. She paused briefly at Kayla's door, noticing the light still on; she took out her spare key and opened the door. After a quick peek inside she enter quietly as to not wake the younger girl, her hand paused on its way towards the lamp and redirected its way to pull the covers over Kayla to keep her warm. She turned off the lamp and headed back to her own room where her husband would be waiting. Lingering in the doorway, she gave Kayla a sad smile and then left.

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're all thinking, another short chapter, I'm trying really, it'll get longer, I promise! For now this is what you get! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, we'll soon get insight to who the innkeepers are so stay tune and please review. 


	5. New Home?

Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah, you _know_ I don't own anything, don't sue me blah, blah, blah, have no money, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

Jessica felt like a lost child in a store, she glanced around the unfamiliar Tokyo business buildings, the sun shining of the many windows causing her to shield her eyes. Rin had excitedly started up conversation, but seeing as Jessica couldn't understand much of what the little girl was saying, she tuned her out.

She barely noticed as Rin pulled her from the buildings into a small hidden back alley, the exit bringing them into a small, but nice housing area. 'What the-?' Jessica thought and became alert and curious at the sudden change of scenery.

Jessica sighed and fanned herself, she was getting ready for winter back home and now she had been dumped into the peek of summer, luckily she had removed her sweatshirt before the teleportation took place.

"Taa daa!" Rin yelled waving enthusiastically at the house before them. It was strange; it looked similar to all the other houses, yet had an elegance about it that stated it was better. The teen chuckled at the thought of a snobbish house, Rin joining in innocently.

"Are you sure this is okay, Rin?" The small girl looked up at Jessica with utter confusion with the added effect of dark brown bangs in her face made little Rin look all the more littler and Jessica found she couldn't help it anymore. She flung her arms around Rin in fan-girl style glomp and squealed.

"Kawaii!" Rin blinked at the lighten speed hug. Jessica quickly released her remembering that to Jessica, Rin was someone she'd known for quite a long time. But to Rin, Jessica was a total stranger. She quickly bowed her head to the small child.

"Gomen nasai!" Rin just shrugged it off with a smile and motioned her to follow her inside. Jessica gulped uncertainly and followed a distance behind her. Upon opening the door Jessica was surprised at the sheer normalness of the house. She had expected something different than what she know saw. Rin slipped out of her shoes and Jessica blushed for she still didn't have any.

"Tadaima!" Rin yelled into the house as she closed the door, Jessica froze, rin would only say that-

"Okaeri."

-if someone else was home. The teen straightened when a male appeared in the kitchen doorway. He had long white/blonde hair that rested down his back and his cold eyes were the color of milk chocolate and he sounded just like Narita Ken. He was the modern version of Sesshoumaru, even though there were differences she could tell. His left arm was missing, his face make-up and markings were missing as well, but there was no mistake about it. This was the greatest modern Sesshoumaru cosplayer ever. Jessica nearly did an anime fall at her own thoughts.

"Otou-sama, kore onna-san wa eigo hanashimasu!" Sesshoumaru nodded, his gaze never leaving Jessica's figure. She gulped, nervously pondering on what to say.

"What's your name?" Jessica was surprised not only of the lack of accent, but also the fact that when speaking English his voiced changed to that of David Kaye. Jessica blinked and glanced to Rin, she smiled back up at her apparently unnoticing of the change.

"My name's Jessica." She repeated the same to Rin, "Watashi no namae wa Jesshika."

Sesshoumaru nodded and then started a quick and brief conversation with his daughter, his gaze again never leaving Jessica; it was beyond creepy! Rin tugged on Jessica's sleeve getting her attention.

"Uchi ga arimasu ka?" Jessica shook her head sadly.

"Not around here." Sesshoumaru translated the foreign words and their conversation continued, Rin still clutched Jess' sleeve almost possessively, as if she was a lost pet that she was trying to convince her father to keep. Rin gave a joyous shout and hugged Jessica around the waist, her smiled growing in size.

Jessica was started, "Nani?"

It was Sesshoumaru that answered, "Since you don't have a home of your own to go to, Rin wishes for you to stay with us. We'll discuss more at a later time, I have work to get done and it's time for Rin to go to bed."

He added something in Japanese to Rin before heading off down the hallway. Rin grabbed Jessica hand and pulled her up the stairs to the second level and into a large bedroom.

"Kore wa watashi no heya desu!" Jessica nodded and looked around Rin's bedroom in awe; Sesshoumaru must be some big shot CEO or something to afford such luxury. Rin then lead her back out into the hallway and pointed to the closed door across from her room.

"Otou-sama no heya desu." Jessica nodded. Rin then pointed to the door next to it, labeling it as the bathroom, she then pointed to the door next to the bathroom and indicated it as the toilet room. She then turned to the other side of the hallway once more, now indicating the room next to her bedroom. The door was adjured and Jessica peeked in to see the hugest play room she had ever seen.

'Never knew Sesshoumaru was the type to spoil his kid.' She shrugged and motioned to the littler girl about the last door. Rin smiled and opened the room, she ran in twirled and pointed to Jessica.

"Anata no heya desu!"

Jessica smiled; the room had a blue-green ocean theme, framed picture of the beach and shells decorating the horizontal surfaces. Jessica flopped onto the bed, the sheet crisp clean and soft.

Rin raced over to the door, flicking of the light she whispered a farewell as the guest drifted off into dreamland.

"Oyasumi nasai…"

* * *

Yay, things are slowly, but surely moving along. Please review!

Translations-

Kawaii!- Cute!

Gomen nasai!- I'm very sorry!

Tadaima!- (Said when arriving home) I'm home!

Okaeri.- (Answering "Tadaima") Welcome home.

Otou-sama, kore onna-san wa eigo hanashimasu!- Father, this Lady speaks English!

Uchi ga arimasu ka?- Do you have a home?

Nani?- What?

Kore wa watashi no heya desu!- This is my room!

Otou-sama no heya desu.- Father's room.

Anata no heya desu!- Your room!


	6. Stress

Disclaimer- I don't own much…

* * *

Botan sighed for what seemed like the millionth time for the past week. Ever since Yusuke's mistake Koenma had been piling paperwork upon paperwork on her. She was now part of the 'Search and Rescue' mission to save as many souls and return them to their proper dimension. Botan sighed yet again and looked up when the Prince of Death himself strolled into the department office.

"Have you sent them?" Botan nodded, keeping her eyes focused on the file she had read three times already. Koenma cocked his head and sat on the edge of her desk. Reaching out, his hand found its way under the Grim Reaper's chin and gently forced her to look at her.

"Botan, I'm sorry you have to go through so much stress because of mine and Yusuke's mistake." Botan gave a weak smile.

"You aren't at fault, Lord Koenma." Botan wasn't really in the mood to defend Yusuke at the moment. Koenma smiled and pushed the pacifier to the far side of his mouth with his tongue, he leaned down meaning to have his lips meet hers, but he tasted skin instead. Koenma opened his eyes to see that Botan had turned her head to stare at the file in front of her once more.

"You really shouldn't be so bold, Lord Koenma. I still have a lot of work to do." Koenma understood the hint and he frowned, repositioning his pacifier he left forlorn. Botan wait until she was sure he was out of hearing distance before shoving all the files from her desk creating a mess of flying paper. She laid her head down in her arms and sobbed silently, crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

Yusuke growled and pushed red-headed twins into the 'Waiting Room', a room they were putting 'Dimension Hoppers' in until they could be returned home, grabbing a door handle he pulled it close as Kuwabara closed the other door; once they both closed a click was heard to indicate it had properly locked. Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara to make sure he sensed the barrier wards had activated before relaxing.

"I got the next one, boys!" Yusuke groaned and prayed that he had just dreamed that voice just now. When he was suddenly turned to face the tired face of Botan he felt like crying, quite embarrassingly too. She handed the file into Yusuke's hands and took the watch from his wrist. The wrist watch was a special Spirit World device that was created a few years ago, able to open dimension portals, it was dangerous, but an added feature made it valuable for this mission. Spirit World Scientists made the watch able to program in the dimension in which was desired to travel to. It lowered the danger rating and after being tested a few times, the proto type went straight to the Spirit Detectives for the 'Search and Rescue' mission. Botan punched in a set of numbers that matched the number scribbled on the file before handing it back to Yusuke.

A great amount of dimension numbers weren't known yet to the Spirit World Scientists and Botan felt great distress on not being able to save those poor souls. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kurama giving her a questioning look. Botan shook her head and wipe at her watering eyes forcing a fake smile onto her face.

"Good luck you guys!" She then ran off, Kuwabara looked at Yusuke.

"Is it just me, or does Botan not seem herself?" No one answered him; their eyes still lingered to the hall where the blue-haired woman disappeared. Yusuke turned away first with a frown aging his face. He pressed a button on his watch and a light blue, swirling, almost unstable looking portal appeared in the middle of the hallway. Yusuke walked right into the floating color first without hesitation, this had become routine in the past week. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei followed in the same manner.

* * *

That's all for now, yes, I know it's really short, but I wanted to update something, but I wasn't sure what to write and this is what came out. Please review. 


	7. Sorrow

Disclaimer- I don't own the poem The Highwayman

* * *

Kayla sat forlorn on the love seat within her room and stared across the room, huddled in a pair of pajamas she borrowed from Bess, curling up to keep warm from the chilly morning air drifting in from the open window. Unfortunately upon waking the first morning she arrived, she found that she was still stuck within this time period, it wasn't a dream.

Kayla sighed and heaved herself from her resting place and changed into a new pair of clothes. She had been living with Bess and her husband for little over two weeks now, she often helped Bess in the kitchen when the bar was closed and no one usually mingled into the pub so early anyway. Bess usually declined Kayla's offers of help though and instead insisted she simple sit and keep her company.

During those times when Bess would bustle around busy with chores, Kayla sat nearby speaking softly, either answering Bess' questions or asking some of her own. Spending most of her time with Bess (she had nothing else to do and no one else to talk to) Kayla started to learn more about Bess' family and the time setting that Kayla had been dumped into.

Kayla sugar coated her own story, telling the older woman that she wasn't from England, but that she was from this time (though she didn't really look the part), Kayla mumble out an accuse about not being able to recall exactly how she had arrived here, but Bess was distracted in asking for details when she excited exclaimed that the baby had kicked. Kayla quickly changed the subject to her own pregnant sister-in-law, and the topic of Kayla's arrival never got mentioned again.

Kayla missed her family so much; all she could think about day and night was going home. Every morning she hoped she would open her eyes to find the familiar ceiling of her room, the guest room, or even the living room, but she always met the yellowing ceiling of the old inn. Kayla had to admit though that she was pretty lucky, she had easily found a place to stay with free room and board, Bess and James, her husband, were so nice too. Kayla only associated with James during their shared dinner time together before he had to head out for his second swift at the police station. It was Bess though that Kayla started to feel attached to; she remembered waking in the middle of her fourth night there in tears, shaken from a nightmare of loneliness and homesickness. Bess has awoken her and held her as Kayla let down her barriers and cried for she wasn't sure if she'd ever get home again. But even though Kayla felt that if she was miles and years away from home at least she had landed somewhere decent with people who were friendly and endearing towards her.

Despite the acceptance and care that Kayla was showered with by these heart-felt strangers she could feel depression setting in. It hurt, knowing she wasn't even born yet, that her parents hadn't even met yet, it hurt to know that she'd never see them again. She'd never be able to hug her mother or tell her dad she loved him, she wouldn't get see her brother or her sister-in-law, and she would never be able to meet her niece. Kayla tried to hold fast to hope that she'd wake up and everything would be back to normal, she wished that a portal may open up yet again and take her back to where she truly belonged. Caught up in her own desperate feelings, overwhelming emotions, a inner wave threaten to crash down on her and drown her in misery at the sight of truth that she never really noticed what was bout to happen. It never seemed odd that Bess, the innkeeper's daughter, happened to be named the way she was and it was also ironic that resemble the Bess from poem, _The Highwayman_, long black hair, deep black eyes, and a red love knot tied into her hair. Kayla was too preoccupied to see the impending doom within the irony, until it was far too late.

I happened on a Sunday, Bess had seemed off all day, dazed as if drifting through her surroundings in a haze of fog. Kayla had spent the morning in bed, feeling sick from a headache from crying too much the night before. Bess had come in and soothed back Kayla's brown and pink streaked hair and felt her forehead for fever.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it, Sweetie." Bess had been trying to be helpful in her advice, but she didn't really understand the situation and Kayla rolled away from her touch, bringing the covers over her head stubbornly. Bess just smiled and spent a few more minutes at Kayla's side gently rubbing Kayla's side in a show of affection. Kayla didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she woke a few hours later. Starved beyond reason she headed down into the kitchen, it was late enough now that the pub could be opened, but it was still too early for any customers to arrive. James was the one to greet her from his place at the kitchen table, a half-eaten sandwich left forgotten before him.

"What's wrong?" James shook his head and smiled at Kayla with such ease it was amazing to think that he was a complete stranger a few days ago.

"Nothing, Bess wasn't feeling good so she went to our room to rest up before the customers start rolling in. She hasn't been feeling too good today…" He checked his watch and Kayla guessed he had to be going to his second shift soon, meaning she had missed dinner; the teen strolled forward and opened the fridge to find a snack to nibble on and satisfy her hunger. She understood why James was so hesitant to leave, Bess was getting close to her due date and he was worried and paranoid to no end when Bess showed any sign of discomfort. Kayla offered like the good girl she was to keep on eye out, checking on Bess periodically, and to call if anything came up. James smiled at Kayla and unexpectedly hugged her, he knew Kayla wasn't in the best of shape emotionally right now and the fact that she offered and truly meant to watch over his wife for him, he wished someone could watch over Kayla as well. He didn't say it out loud, but James really did fear for Kayla's safety and happiness just as much. She had become a part of the family.

James decided though that he was going to give Bess one more check up before he left for work. Kayla followed, but paused upon entering the housing hallway. Dread filled her as James stride over to his bedroom door, at first Kayla didn't know why she felt the urge to call out for James to stop, something about that door whispered words of darkness, Kayla felt her body tense and she couldn't move, couldn't call out, her throat felt raw and dry, she wanted to scream, but nothing came out. James reached for the doorknob, turning the brass until the door clicked. Tears poured down Kayla's face because she felt more than knew what was beyond that door.

Silence, a suffocating void of noise, James stood breathless, Kayla was choking on it. James ran to the limp bloody form of his love and shook her, trying desperately to wake her from a sleep that would never end. He was shouting, crying, yelling, sobbing, but Kayla couldn't hear him over the loud ringing in her own ears. He ran from the room and downstairs towards the phone to call for help, nearly toppling Kayla over in the process. James' shouting caused a few other inn inhabitants to open their door curiously and Kayla hurried to enter Bess' room, shutting the door behind her so no one else could see the horror of what was inside. She didn't want to face it herself quite yet either. She kept her face buried against the fine wood of the door and heaved in gasping breaths; it seemed like an eternity before she forced herself to glance over at the dead body. Choking yet again on tears she scrambled ungracefully next to Bess and looked with sadness and grief on the calm, relaxed, and blood covered face of her friend. In her hand lay a bloodied knife; suicide…

But why?

Kayla felt the tears rush forward like a damn had given way and she couldn't help from crying loudly, why? Why did such a kind nice lady kill herself? She had a loving husband, nice friends and customers, a comfortable life and-Kayla froze, her hand had been reaching blindly for Bess' face, wiping at her blurred and watery vision her hand backtracked and lowered itself so that Kayla was soon touching the oversized belly of the dead woman. Kayla crushed the hope before it presented itself in her mind. Bess' blood had been dry and cold to the touch when Kayla touched it; Bess had killed herself hours ago.

The same blade used to spill the crimson blood from her wrists, sucking the life right out of Bess had, in the end, killed her child in the process…

* * *

…wow, that was depressing beyond all reason! (hugs Kayla) I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while and I know this isn't the happiest of chapter, but I tried hard to make it more longer…please review 


	8. As Time Passes

Okay, so I'm trying to put some happiness and humor in this chapter to make up for last chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- Blah, blah, blah, I _know_ I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, like anyone ever reads these things anyway, blah, blah, blah, blah, BLAH!

* * *

(England, 1972)

Kayla didn't know how, after such an event, she had managed to fall asleep. The last few hours were a blur in her head and she was surprised to find she was in her room. She hadn't known she had fallen asleep until she had woken up, but it was pitch dark in her room and Kayla could only guess it was very late at night…or early in the morning…so what had awakened her?

Kayla got her answer flung at her, crushing her into her bed by the heavy body of another.

"Aye, this bed is lumpy," Kayla grimaced as the 'thing' on top of her turned, "…that's interesting, there is a woman in me bed…" Kayla struggled to push the man off her and wiggled her way out of the bed and fell to the floor with a thud. She attempted to straighten up and adjust to the dark as she heard soft drunken humming behind her.

"Hmmm, drink yup me 'earties. Yo ho."

Kayla wasn't really sure if she should believe what she was seeing, Captain Jack Sparrow, Kayla blinked in a mix of confusion and awe, Johnny Depp right in front of her! She couldn't help it, Kayla squealed.

* * *

(Tokyo, Japan)

Sesshoumaru fastened his tie in front of the mirror in his room, he had gotten a call early stating that they needed him to come into the office as soon as possible, he sighed, 'They can't do anything for themselves…' Grabbing his brief case and tux coat he exited his room and headed towards the living room where loud music had started to play. He stopped short in the doorway, the cream color furniture was pushed to the walls and his daughter, dressed in a light orange dress danced around with her new friend.

He had been wary to ever leave those two only together, he had no clue who Jessica was, he found it even more suspicious that after all the searching he did, he couldn't find her record or any evidence of her even existing. That had Sesshoumaru wanting to throw the stranger back out on the streets and away from Rin and maybe even calling the cops, but three weeks had past. In that time, Jessica had proved to be very useful, insisting that she earn her stay with them and she had only shown the greatest respect for him and love for his daughter; they had become as close as sisters in that short time.

The two twirled giggling, Sesshoumaru felt a smile tug at his face, Rin had always been a very friendly child, but she never seemed to make any long lasting friends, that was one of the reasons he had decided to home school her instead of sending her to public schools. Sesshoumaru decided not to kick Jessica out, she was proving to be just the friend Rin needed, of course he was still a little cautious, but he felt his daughter was safe for now.

He watched as the teen reached out and lifted his little girl up into the air sending Rin into a fit of laughter as she spread her arms out. That's when she finally noticed her father in the doorway. She waved to him and Jessica turned to look behind her at the white haired man.

"Otou-sama!" Jessica put Rin down so that she could run over to her father, "Itonami o ikimasu ka?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to Jessica who was turning the stereo down, "I'll be going into the office for awhile, make sure to take care of Rin, I should be back soon." He leaned down so that Rin could give him a peck on the check and he turned, making his way through the hallway and out of the house. The two girls sat there for a few seconds watching the area where Sesshoumaru had left.

Jessica glanced down at Rin and felt a pang of homesickness, how she missed her real sisters, she quickly covered her sadness when the little girl smiled up at her.

"Aisukuriimu o tabemashou ka?" Rin's eyes widened in excitement and she nodded her head in excitement. Jessica followed the bouncing child into the kitchen.

* * *

(Waiting Room, Spirit World)

Kaoru and Hikaru sat bored in the corner from the others, Hikaru turned to his brother.

"Why are we here?" Kaoru shrugged and watched the others, "We don't even have our play thing to keep us entertained!" Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother's ranting; he had said the same thing for hours now.

All the occupants raised their heads in curiosity as the huge doors of the room opened a smidge and a small boy was push into it before the doors were shut securely again. The black hair boy was now the center of attention, they all took in his black cat tail and black cat ears atop his head. He attempted to look unfazed by all the eyes watching him, but no one was fooled. Everyone in the room was shaken up by the past events; they didn't believe his act for a minute. It was only when everyone turned away from him did the boy finally relax a little. Kaoru turned to his brother when he felt him poke him; Hikaru had a small smirk adorning his face.

"Kaoru, I think we just found our new entertainment." He sat up and strolled up to the young cat-boy, Kaoru sighed and followed.

"Irasshaimase!" they echoed as one voice. "Boku-tachi wa Hikaru to Kaoru desu!" They interlocked their arms for emphasis of their introduction.

The boy surprised them by abandoning all timidness, he looked them firmly in the eye, and his voice didn't even shake.

"Boku no namae wa Ritsuka desu."

The twins smiled, let the games begin!

* * *

Yay! I updated! Thank you snow day!

Translations-

Itonami o ikimasu ka?-Are you going to work?

Aisukuriimu o tabemashou ka?-Shall we eat some ice cream?

Irasshaimase!-Welcome!

Boku-tachi wa Hikaru to Kaoru desu!-We're Hikaru and Kaoru!

Boku no namae wa Ritsuka desu.-My name's Ristuka.


	9. Ominous Feeling

Snow-day…so boring! I have nothing better to do than update yet another chapter I guess…

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Pirates of the Caribbean because I'm a rich movie producer! Oh, and on the weekends I battle crime as an Asian Super Hero that defeats evil aliens by throwing glitter at them! lol I WISH!

(throwing glitter haphazardly) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

* * *

(Waiting Room, Spirit World)

This room wasn't furnished; it simply had four walls a light hanging from the high ceiling, not much entertainment in that. Hoggle was one of the poor occupants of such a boring space, to keep himself busy he tested his thieving skills by pick pocketing the other strangers in the room. Hmmm, who would be his next victim?

He spot the red headed twins pestering the newcomer from earlier, he shook his head and moved on in his investigations. There were two men smoking in the corner, one was dress as some kind of monk it looked like, Hoggle bite his lip and turned away from them. There seemed to be a lot of people with oddly colored hair. Then the small dwarf-goblin found someone he hadn't noticed before, a leather glad teen, dress all in black, with both black and white hair, but what interested Hoggle more was the shiny silver piercings and over jewelry.

"Hmmmm," it would be hard to remove them without being noticed, would it be worth it? Hoggle didn't need to worry too much though cause next thing he knew a brown haired school girl fell backwards into his lap producing some gray fog. When it cleared it revealed the poor girl freaky out ontop of a cow.

If Hoggle were an anime character he probably would have sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

(England, 1972)

After getting over the quick high of actually meeting Johnny Depp, Kayla wondered what she was suppose to do. He was still singing drunkenly in her room and she had no idea how he could have possibly gotten in. Kayla's eyes widen, maybe a portal? She looked around in desperation, upon not seeing a swirl of color around her she sighed disappointed.

"Oy! Ye ever heard of the Black Pearl?" Kayla didn't know what else to do but nod which only seemed to fuel Jack's drunken excitement; he stumbled out of the bed and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the door. "Welcome aboard, milady!"

Kayla suddenly tried desperately to remove her wrist from his grip as he nearly dragged her down the hallway.

"Welcome aboard? Wait, where are we going? Stop!" Jack didn't hear Kayla's protest; he merely swung back some more rum.

* * *

(Tokyo, Japan)

Rin licked her lips, vanilla ice cream dripping down her chin. Jessica grabbed a wash cloth and wiped Rin's face as she giggled happily.

"Look at you, silly! Is there a little girl under all that ice cream?" Jessica put the wash cloth down and hoisted the small girl into her arms carrying her into the living room where they sat back to relax and watch some t.v. Only a few minutes went by before they both heard the front door open. Rin scurried off the couch to greet her father. Sesshoumaru seemed annoyed, mumbling about imbeciles at work, Rin rushed forward to hug him around his legs.

"You're home early." Jessica stated, the white haired man rolled his brown eyes.

"Their big emergency was simple, Jaken could have fixed it." Jessica raised an eyebrow; she wondered what Jaken looked like in this world.

"What would you like for dinner?" Rin, understanding the word 'dinner', was quick to shout out her choice in the matter.

"Sukiyaki! Sukiyaki! Sukiyaki!" Jessica chuckled at her antics, but Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"We don't have the ingredients for sukiyaki."

"That's okay, it's due time I went grocery shopping, I'll pick up what we need." Sesshoumaru nodded and dug out his wallet, counted a few bills out and handed them to Jessica.

"Try to be back soon, it'll be getting dark any time now." Jessica blinked in surprise never hearing Sesshoumaru show anything but suspicion towards her. He strolled past her towards his own bedroom; Jessica shrugged and slipped her feet into the shoes the small family had bought her.

"Okay, Rin, ittekimasu-"

"Matte!" Jessica's hand paused on the doorknob; she glanced behind her to see Rin looking uneasily down at her feet.

"Daijoubu ka?" Rin looked up sadly at her new sister.

"Anou…"Jessica smiled at her and turned to hug her, she recognized the worry etched on her face.

"Daijoubu! Daijoubu!, I'll be back soon…" she smiled down at the little girl and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Ittekimasu!"

Rin nodded and watched her go, she couldn't help the twisting feeling in her stomach, that something bad was going to happen.

"Itterasshai…"

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done! But…what's going to happen now? Who knows? (continues to throw glitter)

Translations-

Ittekimasu!-(said when leaving the house) I'm leaving!

Matte!-Wait!

Daijoubu ka?-You okay?

Anou…-Um…

Daijoubu!-It's okay/I'm okay!

Itterasshai…-(said to someone leaving the house, reply to "Ittekimasu") Please be careful/come back soon…


End file.
